Cosmo
[[Datei:Tony-montana.jpg|thumb|Cosmo? Scarface (Kinofilm), © 1983 Universal Studios Inc. Alle Rechte vorbehalten.]] Carlos "Cosmo" Santos Ruíz ist ein kubanischer Elf mit aztlánischen Wurzeln. Gleichwohl er oftmals vulgär und großspurig auftritt, kann er auch kühl und authoritär wirken. Es scheint als sei Cosmos Charakter und äußeres Erscheinungsbild stets im Wandel, so dass niemand so recht weiß, wie er in Wahrheit ist. Einer seiner häufigsten Erscheinungsbilder ist 'Emilio Santiago'. Er hat eine achtzehnjährige Tochter, Zoë da Silva. [[Datei:Emilio_(2).jpg|thumb|Emilio (Cosmo) The Rose - Antonio Banderas by Stephanie Pfriender Stylander. © 2012 Luster. Alle Rechte vorbehalten.]] Biometrische Daten Hintergrund 1. Woher kommt ihr Charakter, wie sieht seine Abstammung aus, wer waren seine Eltern und was hat er von ihnen geerbt? Carlos wurde in Havana geboren. Sein Vater, Javier Santos Cortéz arbeitet für den aztlánischen Geheimdienst undercover in Kuba. Sofia Ruíz García, seine Mutter ist Ärztin in einer Privatklinik. Carlos ist leidenschaftlich aufbrausend wie seine Mutter, aber auch eiskalt und berechnend, wie sein Vater. 2. Wenn sie sprechen könnten, was würden beide Eltern über ihr Kind sagen? Javier: "Er hätte nicht weg laufen sollen..." Sofia: "Ich hätte ihn besser vor Javier beschützen sollen. Ich hoffe er kann mir verzeihen." 3. Wo war ihr Charakter zur Zeit eines Historischen Ereignisses und woran erinnert er sich in diesem Zusammenhang? An dem Tag, an dem Carlos im Auftrag des aztlanischen Geheimdienstes die Renraku Arcology infiltrieren sollte, wurde diese von der AI Deus hermetisch abgeschlossen, nur durch Zufall verspätete sich Carlos' Flug nach Seattle, so dass er nicht in der Arcology eingeschlossen worden war. 4. Wie ist ihr Charakter zum Shadowrunner geworden, und warum hat er sich für diesen Weg entschieden? Nachdem im Alter von 12 Jahren Cosmos magische Begabung von seinem Vater entdeckt worden war, sandte dieser ihn zu einer Militärschule für magisch Begabte in Aztlán. Nach seinem Abschluss wurde er direkt in den aztlánischen Geheimdienst zwangsrekrutiert. Er hat sein Leben dort gehasst und über Jahre nur auf eine Chance gewartet, unterzutauchen. Während des Crashs 2064 befand Cosmo sich gerade auf einer Mission in den UCAS und nutzte die allgemeine Verwirrung um unter zu tauchen. Mit Hilfe seines Bruders Miguel konnte er in den Schatten fuß fassen. 5. Wie sieht die Wohnumgebung ihres Charakters aus und was hat er gemacht um sie sich anzupassen? Cosmo lebt derzeit noch aus seinem Koffer. Dieser steht jederzeit gepackt neben seinem Bett, so dass er im Notfall sofort wieder untertauchen kann. Das einzige, was davon zeugt, dass jemand in seinem Zimmer wohnt, sind kleine Origami-Figuren, die an unterschiedlichen Stellen im Zimmer fein säuberlich plaziert sind. 6. Woran glaubt ihr Charakter, was sind seine Überzeugungen (wenn er welche hat) und warum hält er an ihnen fest? Als aztlánischer Agent wurde ihm das Credo eingehämmert, dass die Mission stets eine höhere Priorität hat, als das eigene Leben. Damit konnte sich Cosmo jedoch nie anfreunden und hat sein Leben nach dem genauen Gegenteil ausgerichtet. Sobald das eigene Leben in Gefahr ist, ist es besser die Mission abzubrechen, als für eine Sache zu sterben, für die es sich nicht zu sterben lohnt. 7.Was missfällt ihnen am meisten an der Persönlichkeit ihres Charakters? Cosmo ist oft vulgär und teilweise ein sexistisches Arschloch. Zudem verbirgt er seinen Drogenkonsum vor seinen Teamkameraden. Sein jähzorniges Temperament bringt ihn ab und zu in Schwierigkeiten, gleichwohl er es als Profi eigentlich besser wissen sollte. 8.Von welchem der großen Zehn hat ihr Charakter die beste Meinung (oder die am wenigsten schlechte), welchen mag er am wenigstens und warum? Aztechnology kann er am wenigsten leiden, weil Aztlán ihm seiner Meinung nach 15 Jahre seines Lebens gestohlen hat. Es gibt keinen Konzern, den er irgendwie mag. Ist wie eine Wahl zwischen Pest und Cholera. 9.Welche Geschichte steckt hinter ihrem Charakter und seinen Connections? Cosmo lernte 2Low während seiner Tätigkeit im aztlánischen Geheimdienst kennen. Der Schlepper brachte ihn bei mehreren Missionen über die Grenze nach Amazonien und in die Karibische Liga. Mittlerweile ist zwischen den Beiden vielleicht so etwas wie Freundschaft entstanden. 2Low ist ein loyaler Shadowrunner, der nicht Profit vor das Wohlergehen seiner Kameraden stellt. 10.Was fängt ihr Charakter mit seiner Freizeit an? Er liest viele Nachrichten aus aller Welt, meist Wirtschaft und Politik. Zudem hat er ein großes Interesse für Sprachen und faltet dabei unablässig Origami-Figuren. 11.Wie und wo hat er seinen Fertigkeiten erlernt und wie hat er sie bis zur aktuellen Stufe entwickelt? Während seiner Ausbildung und Tätigkeit im aztlánischen Geheimdienst. 12.Gibt es moralische Grenzen, die ihr Charakter bei seinen Jobs einhält, und welche Art von Jobs würde er ablehnen? '' Die Tötung von anderen Runnern und von Kindern ist zu vermeiden. Er sieht Shadowrunner als 'Kollegen' an, auch wenn diese eventuell für das andere Team spielen. Im Gegensatz zu Agenten oder Sicherheitsleuten wechseln die Teams bei Shadowrunnern üblicherweise. Es gibt also keinen zwingenden Grund, sie gleich zu töten. So bald man sie kampfunfähig gemacht hat, kann man sie wieder auf die Heimreise schicken. ''13.Wie kam ihr Charakter zu seiner Tradition oder seinem Paradigma, wie wirkt sich das auf sein Schutzpatron oder Paragon aus und welche Auswirkungen hat das auf das Aussehen seiner Geister oder Sprites? Der Weg des Sprechers war Teil seiner Aubildung beim aztlánischen Geheimdienst zum sozialen Chameleon. 14.Wie hat ihr Charakter seine Modifikationen bekommen, wie wurden sie bezahlt und was hat seine Wahl beeinflusst (wenn er überhaupt eine Wahl hatte)? Er hat keine. 15.Was hält ihr Charakter vom normalen Leben, von der Mainstream-Kultur und von denen, die darin verweilen? "Die normalen Bürger sind die ignorante Massen, die lieber in ihrer kleinen heilen Welt leben, als mit der schmerzhaften Realität konfrontiert zu sein." 16.Wenn ihr Charakter einen Alptraum hätte oder eine tief verwurzelte Angst, was wäre es und warum fände er es so erschreckend? Das seine Tochter in Gefahr geraten könnte ist eine größte Angst, weil sie ihm die wichtigte Sache der Welt ist. 17.Was ist der „heilige Gegenstand“ oder die „wichtige Person“ Ihres Charakters und warum ist er oder sie so wichtig für ihn? Seine Tochter, weil er ihr gesamtes Leben lang nie für sie da sein konnte. Nun ist es an der Zeit, das nachzuholen. 18.Was wollte ihr Charakter werden, als er ein Kind war, und wie sehen seine Ziele heute aus? Er wollte immer seinen Vater beeindrucken, heute will er bloß ein guter Vater für seine Tochter sein, sich um sie kümmern und ihr ein gutes und sicheres Leben bieten. 19.Wie sieht ihr Charakter aus und was hat seine Auswahl geprägt? Er wächselt oft sein Äußteres, aber meist ist er "Emilio", ein lateinamerikanischer Elf mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren, vollbart und dunklen Augen. Emilio trägt oft einen gut sitzenden Anzug und ein Hemd, dessen oberste beide Knöpfe geöffnet sind. Er passt sein Erscheinungsbild immer der jeweiligen Sitation an. Emilio wirkt bewusst provokant und vulgär, damit sein Gegenüber ihn unterschätzt. 20.Wie hat ihr Charakter seinen Straßennamen erhalten? Er ist der Cosmopolit. In jeder Umgebung zu Hause und anpassungsfähig. Kontakte 2Low (L 2/C 4) 2Low (Too Low) ist ein orkischer T-Bird Schmuggler, der sich im Großraum Aztlan, Amazonien, Karibische Liga auf Menschenschmuggel spezialisiert hat. Jasmin (L 1/C 5) Jasmin ist die Schieberin in Seattle für die Pearl arbeitet, bis ein Run schief geht und die Runner aus Seatle nach Jamaika fliehen müssen. Hank(L 1/C X) Das Kartell - Reaper (L 1/C 6 (13)) Soba (L 1/C 4) Handy (L1 /C X) Gaben & Handicaps Adept Weg des Sprechers Spezialausrüstung (Monofilamentgarotte) Abhängigkeit (Leicht) - Long Haul Dossier (Aztlán) Dossier (Amazonia?) Dunkles Geheimnis Markenzeichen (Origami) Verpflichtung (Störend) Attribute Initiativedurchgänge: 1(2) Initiatengrad: 1 Aktionsfertigkeiten Wissensfertigkeiten Adeptenkräfte Astrale Wahrnehmung Geist über Materie (Geschicklichkeit) Keratinkontrolle Melaninkontrolle Stimmkontrolle Gesichtsformung (4) Meister der 1000 Gesichter Befehlsstimme Verdrängung Sprachtalent Gesteigerte Reflexe 1 Metamagische Fähigkeiten Auramaskierung Geld Stand: 16.09.2013 ¥ 2.255 Karma Stand: 16.09.2013 Gesamt: 60 Aktuell: 2 Straßenruf: 6 Schlechter Ruf: 2 Prominenz: 2 Entwicklung: 05/13: Wahrnehmung 0 -> 1 (4 Karma) 08/13: Initiatiengrad 0->1 (11 Karma) 09/13: Magie 6 -> 7 (35 Karma) 10/13: Askennen 0 -> 1 (4 Karma) 10/13: Wahrnehmung 1 -> 2 (4 Karma) Quellen Kategorie:Spielercharaktere - Team B